edfan12fandomcom-20200214-history
The Apparel Collection
''The Apparel Collection ''is a series of compilation albums by Apparel Interscope, launched in 2006. Artists Queen (2011) To mark the 20th anniversary of the Innuendo, Apparel released a double disc compilation of Queen in September 5, 2011, which was also the same day on what would have been Freddie Mercury's 65th birthday. The album is the only Queen compilation to have a song by Queen + Paul Rodgers. Disc 1 #"Keep Yourself Alive" - 3:46 (from Queen, 1973) #"Liar" - 6:26 (from Queen, 1973) #"Seven Seas of Rhye" - 2:50 (from Queen II, 1974) #"Nevermore" - 1:15 (from Queen II, 1974) #"Killer Queen" - 3:01 (from Sheer Heart Attack, 1974) #"Stone Cold Crazy" - 2:12 (from Sheer Heart Attack, 1974) #"Bohemian Rhapsody" - 5:55 (from A Night at the Opera, 1975) #"You're My Best Friend" - 2:50 (from A Night at the Opera, 1975) #"Somebody to Love" - 4:56 (from A Day at the Races, 1976) #"Tie Your Mother Down" - 4:48 (from A Day at the Races, 1976) #"We Will Rock You" - 2:01 (from News of the World, 1977) #"We Are the Champions" - 2:59 (from News of the World, 1977) #"Bicycle Race" - 3:01 (from Jazz, 1978) #"Don't Stop Me Now" - 3:29 (from Jazz, 1978) #"Crazy Little Thing Called Love" - 2:44 (from The Game, 1980) #"Another One Bites the Dust" - 3:35 (from The Game, 1980) Disc 2 #"Flash" - 3:30 (from Flash Gordon, 1980) #"Under Pressure" - 4:02 (with David Bowie, from Hot Space, 1982) #"Radio Ga Ga" - 5:44 (from The Works, 1984) #"I Want to Break Free" - 3:20 (from The Works, 1984) #"Thank God It's Christmas" - 4:19 (non-album single, 1984) #"One Vision" - 5:10 (from A Kind of Magic, 1986) #"A Kind of Magic" - 4:24 (from A Kind of Magic, 1986) #"Who Wants to Live Forever" - 5:15 (from A Kind of Magic, 1986) #"I Want It All" - 4:41 (from The Miracle, 1989) #"Breakthru" - 4:07 (from The Miracle, 1989) #"Scandal" - 4:42 (from The Miracle, 1989) #"Innuendo" - 6:29 (from Innuendo, 1991) #"The Show Must Go On" - 4:24 (from Innuendo, 1991) #"These Are The Days of Our Lives" - 4:12 (from Innuendo, 1991) #"Heaven for Everyone" - 5:36 (from Made in Heaven, 1995) #"C-lebrity" - 3:38 (Queen + Paul Rodgers, from The Cosmos Rocks, 2008) Madonna (2013) To mark the 30th anniversary of her eponymous debut, Apparel Records released a double disc compilation of Madonna in June 12, 2013. Disc 1 #"Holiday" (radio edit) - 4:04 (from Madonna, 1983) #"Borderline" (radio edit) - 3:59 (from Madonna, 1983) #"Material Girl" - 4:01 (from Like a Virgin, 1984) #"Into the Groove" - 4:45 (from Like a Virgin, 1985 reissue) #"Crazy for You" - 3:57 (from Vision Quest ''soundtrack, 1985) #"Live to Tell" (radio edit) - 4:37 (from ''True Blue, 1986) #"Papa Don't Preach" - 4:29 (from True Blue, 1986) #"La Isla Bonita" - 4:01 (from True Blue, 1986) #"Like a Prayer" - 5:41 (from Like a Prayer, 1989) #"Express Yourself" - 4:39 (from Like a Prayer, 1989) #"Cherish" (radio edit) - 3:50 (from Like a Prayer, 1989) #"Vogue" - 4:21 (from I'm Breathless, 1990) #"Bad Girl" (radio edit) - 4:38 (from Erotica, 1992) #"Rain" (radio edit) - 4:17 (from Erotica, 1992) #"Take a Bow" - 5:21 (from Bedtime Stories, 1994) #"Bedtime Story" - 4:08 (from Bedtime Stories, 1994) Disc 2 #"You'll See" - 4:39 (from Something to Remember, 1995) #"You Must Love Me" - 3:09 (from Evita, 1996) #"Frozen" (radio edit) - 5:08 (from Ray of Light, 1998) #"Ray of Light" (radio edit) - 4:34 (from Ray of Light, 1998) #"Beautiful Stranger" - 4:22 (from Austin Powers: The Spy Who Shagged Me ''soundtrack, 1999) #"American Pie" - 4:33 (from ''The Next Best Thing, 2000) #"Music" - 3:45 (from Music, 2000) #"Don't Tell Me" (radio edit) - 4:09 (from Music, 2000) #"Die Another Day" (radio edit) - 3:27 (from Die Another Day ''soundtrack, 2002) #"Hollywood" (radio edit) - 3:42 (from ''American Life, 2003) #"Hung Up" (radio edit) - 3:24 (from Confessions on a Dance Floor, 2005) #"Sorry" - 4:43 (from Confessions on a Dance Floor, 2005) #"4 Minutes" - 4:04 (featuring Justin Timberlake and Timbaland, from Hard Candy, 2008) #"Give It 2 Me" - 4:48 (from Hard Candy, 2008) #"Celebration" - 3:29 (from Celebration, 2009) #"Masterpiece" - 3:59 (from MDNA, 2012)